


Going Upscale

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the most important questions are asked at the unlikeliest times ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Upscale

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet is set after Jack retires.

“Daniel?”

 “Jack?”

“How happy are you, right now? On a scale of one to ten?”

Daniel shifted a little in the bed, dislodging Jack’s arm, which was laid across his waist. He turned onto his side and scooched up a fraction so that he could make eye contact, tucked one leg between Jack’s and draped the other over Jack’s hip. The slide of warm skin on skin was delicious.

“Why do you ask?” Daniel smiled, searching for the answer in Jack’s eyes.

“Oh, you know. I ask ‘Are you OK?’ “Watcha doing?’ ‘You bringing pizza home?’ often enough. It occurred to me that I never ask if you’re happy.” Jack ran a lazy, possessive hand slowly up and down Daniel’s back. It was hugely distracting. As opposed to the hard-on that was brushing Daniel’s thigh, which was distractingly huge.

Daniel ran his fingers through Jack’s chest hair. It fascinated him, the swirls and curls so different from his own smooth skin. “You really need to ask?”

Jack snuggled his head further into the pillow in a kind of non-verbal dissembling.

“Yeah. I think I do.” He sounded as though he suddenly thought the idea of posing the question at all was a really bad one. “Me retired, you consulting, Teal’c offworld, Sam married and in Washington. Lotta changes. Lotta things that might not make you happy.”

Daniel thought about it for a while, then placed his hand over Jack’s heart. “You’re safe, I’m still involved in the program on my terms, Tealc’s working and with Ishta, Sam’s settled and pregnant …”

Jack pulled his head back in tortoise-like fashion. “She’s what?”

“Shit. I wasn’t supposed to say until she passed 12 weeks?”

“Pregnant?”

“Yes, Jack. With child. It’s what happens when an astrophysicist and an NID man love each other very much and …”

“Yes, thank you Daniel, I can fill in the blanks.”

They fell quiet, hands stroking, doing their own kind of talking.

“Well, how about that. Carter. A mom.” Jack smiled. “That’s great.”

Daniel’s fingers continued to roam over Jack’s chest. “Yeah. It really is.”

“So, Tealc’s happy, Carter’s happy, I know I’m happy, that just leaves … you”. Jack punctuated the ‘you’ with a slight pinch of Daniel’s butt.

“Ow! OK. I give. I give.” Daniel felt himself begin to harden at the squeeze of flesh and tiny echo of pain in his ass. He snuggled in closer, resting his forehead against Jack’s and rubbing gently from side to side, never for a moment taking the warm intimacy for granted. “On a scale of one to ten, I’d say …11. I’ve got everything I want. Ninety-nine per cent of which is right here in this bed. It’s kind of scary, actually. Never allow myself to think too hard about it in case it all goes away.”

Jack’s mouth sought Daniel’s and they kissed, long and slow, deep and satisfying. Daniel thought he could still taste himself in Jack’s mouth from their earlier lovemaking, and it added to the wonderful slow build-up of arousal.

“I’m not going away, Daniel. This is it. You’re stuck with me til death us do part.” Jack kissed him again and Daniel loved the way Jack stretched, shuddered and thrust slightly in response to his own, growing need.

“We’re not married Jack.”

Jack went very still, which pissed Daniel off somewhat as he was rather enjoying the slight undulation of hips that had just got going under the covers. “No. But we could be.”

This time, it was Daniel’s turn to do the tortoise thing. “Is that a proposal?”

Daniel watched Jack’s Adam’s apple jump as he swallowed. Hard. “I think it is.” The tone was more _Oh crap_ than _Joy unbounded_.

“Then I think I’m saying yes.”

“You are?”

“I am. I definitely am.”

Jack’s grin was as wide as it was goofy. “Wanna celebrate in the time-honored fashion? You know, when a retired General loves a part-time AF consultant very much …”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Jack reached under the pillow for the lube.

“Oh, and Jack …” Daniel pinched Jack’s ass. “Eleven just went up to 12.”


End file.
